Going Back
by JayBee1
Summary: When Elizabeth spills her guts to Sonny, how will it affect Courtney and Jason? Liason Fanfic.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This is a Liason fanfic that is starting out Jason/Courtney, but will eventually evolve into a romance between Liz and Jason. Belive me, if it goes according to plan, it'll take a while to get there, but good things come to those who wait. Enjoy!


	2. An Unspoken Friendship

****

Chapter 1: An Unspoken Friendship

As he came bounding down the stairs of Pier 52, he heard a girl crying. Landing, he saw that she was sitting on the bench, holding her head in her hands. It wasn't often that he would comfort someone besides his wife, but this time it seemed necessary.

She was his friend, they didn't tlak much, but there was an unspoken agreement of friendship between them. It had never been more, though his wife mistakenly accused him one time. Now, and well, always, the thought of it was insane.

As he walked closer, the wood beneath him creaked, starteling the crying girl. She sat straight up causing her brown hair to fly back behind her, exposing her delicate face. Tears were streaked down her face. "Sonny, you scared me," she spoke with a shaking voice.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he replied. After a long pause, he contenued. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be burdening you with my troubles. You have enough worries as it is. Plus, you probably wouldn't even understand."

"Try me." A grin crossed his face, revealing his deep dimples.

"Ever since your 'resurection' things have been a little off with me a Jason. Well, not a little. A lot. He tried to talk to me for a while after I left, but I just kept rejecting him. Finally, he gave up. Then the whole Courtney thing has happened. I don't know what to think. I just ran into him and he just walked right past me. Ignoring me. Pretending I didn't exist."

She paused for a minute and Sonny sat down beside her. "Contenue," he said softly.

"All I want is out friendship back. I don't care if he wants anything more or not anymore. He used to know me better than anyone, and I thought that I knew him better than anyone. He could tell if I was hiding my true feelings and opinions. I miss having someone to talk to. I guess I realized that I missed him just a little too late."

Sonny wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he had to say something. "All I know is that when you were kidnapped this past summer, Jason went mad. He killed two guys trying jto find you. When he did, he used his own body to shield you when the crypt exploded. Call me crazy, but I think he has, and always will, carry feelings for you, whether they just be feelings of friendship."

"I knew it before. I could see it in his eyes. We even talked one about it one night. We both wanted to be togehter. When he lied to me about you, or a least kept the truth from me, I felt betrayed. He had never done that to me before. I know that there are things about his work that he can't discuss, but somehow that one was diferent."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't know that my quote 'death' would cause you that much grief," Sonny replied with sympathy.

"Of course it did. You always protected me when I needed it. You've listened to me a dew times and now you're doing it again." 

He smiled back at her. "I've always considered you as one of my friends, Elizabeth. And as for Jason, don't give up completely. I know that deep down, Jason wants to be your friend again too. Just give it time."

This made Elizabeth smile too. "Thank you. I needed to hear that." She brushed the tears from her eyes. "I feel better now."

"I'm glad I could help. As he got up, she followed and huged him. "If you ever need me again, I'm here. Hopefully I won't be too busy," he added with a chuckle.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. It's been great talking to you."

"And you. Now I have some business to tend to. I've..."

"...got to go." she finished for him. "Yeah I know. I got used to it after a while. Goodbye, and be safe."

"Thank you, and you too," and with that, he left in the opposite direction he came in.

Elizabeth sat back down and sighed. As soon as she sat down, she heard more footsteps on the docks. She turned her head and saw who it was. It was Courtney.


	3. Who Knows Him Better?

****

Chapter 2: Who knows him better?

"Why were you talking to Sonny?" Courtney asked Elizabeth coldly.

"I don't believe that's any of your business Courtney," Elizabeth responded with the same sentiment.

"It is if you were talking about Jason."

"My relationship with Jason is none of your concern. Just leave it be for now."

"It is too my concern. You knew Jason long before I came along. You have a history with him and from what I heard, you all were pretty close friends. Now my question is, why talk to Sonny about this?"

"I was here and Sonny came by. He could tell I was upset and asked me what happened. I told him that he probably wouldn't care and that he could just leave. He told me to talk, so I did."

"Mind if I ask another question?" Courtney asked a little too over eagerly.

"Shoot."

"What makes you think that you know Jason better than I do?"

This made Elizabeth smile, but unknown to her, Jason was standing right behind her listening to the conversation without being seen by either of the two women. "Have you ever seen Jason when he was scared? Have you ever talked about where he goes when he leaves Port Charles?" Courtney started to regret asking this question, not expecting soemthing like this coming. "Have you ever seen the wind from the back of his motorcycle? Have you ever taken care of him when he was shot?" Elizabeth said, now practically shouting. "Well have you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love me."

"I didn't say it did, but what Jason and I had, whether it friendship or something a little more, it was special. He was my best friend, and I think that besides Sonny, I was his, though I will never know for sure now will I? I don't want him back as a lover Courtney. I want him back as a friend." And with that, Elizabeth walked away, leaving Courtney dumbfounded.

Jason walked out from his hiding spot and over to Courtney. "How much did you overhear?" Courtney asked, afraid of the answer.

"Enough," he replied softly. "Why were you and Elizabeth talking about me?"

"I actually overheard her talking to someone about you and I couldn't stand it. I had to say something to her."

"She was talking to someone? Who?"

"Sonny actually. And he seemed to really care about her as a friend, which I see you do too."

"I am going to tell you this once, and you better remember. If Elizabeth ever comes to me, asking for help, or just to talk, I won't turn her away. And you better not either. If you answer the door and she id there for me, that door better not slam in her face."

"I understand, but I want to know why you wouldn't turn her away. She's treated you like dirt, so why won't you do the same?"

"She was only yelling at me out of anger. She's done it more than once, and I know that she wouldn't ever say those things to me unless they were true."

"I have two more questions."

"Okay."

"Did she really take care of you when you were shot?"

"Yeah, about three years ago."

"Three years? I didn't know that You knew her that long."

"It'd actually been almost four years since I've met her. What's your other question?"

"Can I go for a ride on your motorcycle?"

Jason hesitated, "Not tonight. It's getting late. We should go back to the penthouse."

"Okay. Some other time?"

"Maybe. Let's go."


	4. Another Ovrheard Conversation

A/N: Sorry about all the typos, I forgot to spell check it. Also, I forgot to disclaim. I own no characters in this story...blah blah blah. Thanks for the reviews, and no, Courtney will never get near his motorcycle. I wouldn't let that happen.

****

Chapter 3: Another Overheard Conversation

Elizabeth was walking to Kelly's when she hears voices coming from right outside the entrance.

"I thought I told you to separate Sonny and Jason. Without Jason, Sonny's nothing," a female voice said.

"I know Faith, but things have happened that I just can't ignore, nor did I expect," said a male voice, that was a little too familiar. "I didn't expect Elizabeth. She just happened." It was Ric.

"I know, I know. Try harder to focus on the job at hand." Faith starts walking away, then turns around, "And don't shoot me to keep me shut up next time. A glare will do." She then walks away.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ric called after her, but she was gone.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she had just heard. _What should I do? I can't let him destroy Sonny. He's been nothing but good to me. I guess I'll have to tell him...first thing in the morning._ Elizabeth walked into Kelly's, pretending not to have heard what she just did.

SONNY'S PENTHOUSE: NEXT MORNING

"Welcome home, Carly!" Courtney, Jason and Michael shouted as she and Sonny walked through the door.

"Oh my gosh! You did this for me?" Carly exclaimed.

"Do you like it Mommy?" the little red head Michael asked her.

"I love it. Was it your idea?"

"Yeah, but Uncle Jason and Aunt Courtney helped."

"Well, I thank all of you."

Sonny takes her coat off and starts to say something when there is a knock on the door. "Yeah Johnny?" He called

"It's Miss Webber." Johnny says.

Elizabeth walks in and stopped suddenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting a party."

"We were having a welcome home party for Carly," Sonny informed her.

"Oh well, this is important, so I'll make it quick." She glanced over at Carly and Courtney and said, "Should they hear this if it's about business?"

"Uh...what do you think Jason?" Sonny asked.

"Maybe we should go over to my place," Jason answered.

"Okay. Carly, we'll be home as soon as we can," Sonny said as we went over to Carly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jason did the same to Courtney and went to open the door. Elizabeth went first, then followed by Jason and Sonny.

"Why can she be a part of this and we can't? It's not fair, she's not involved with Jason anymore, I am!" Courtney exclaimed.

"She'll always be apart of Jason's life, and I am coming to accept that. You should too. If this is dangerous, which I am sure it is, be prepared to see a lot of her. Sonny and Jason are going to want to protect her." Carly answered with a sigh.

"I guess. I just want to be with Jason, with nothing coming in between us."

"If what you and Jason have it pure and true, which I hope it is, then you have nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right."

JASON'S PENTHOUSE

"I like what you've done to the place. It's cozier than when I was here last," Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth, we need to hurry up, and this better be important, because we have to get back," Jason said.

"Okay. Well, here goes. When I was walking to Kelly's from by studio last night, I overheard and interesting conversation between Faith, and who may be her secret partner you all were talking about."

"Do you know who it was? Can you remember whom they were talking about?" Sonny asked eagerly.

"Yes, I know who it was, and yes, I remember most of what they said." She hesitated a little, afraid of whom she was about to betray. "It was Ric."


End file.
